


You're Bad But You're Not Bad

by Styhornelikson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 years old louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Dangerous Harry, Dark Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Innocent Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styhornelikson/pseuds/Styhornelikson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 17 year old boy who is in love with the most dangerous man, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Bad But You're Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English so sorry if it sucks but I'll try my best (:

Louis' Pow

I was walking to home when I saw him, his perfectness. God he was handsome, sexy and everything. His plumpy pink lips, gorgeus green eyes, curly brown hair, muscular body. He was just too perfect for this world. But there was a girl with him; talking to him and laughing with him. I just couldn't handle it, seeing him with another people; especially with girls. Because it was getting my hope away every second, every day. I was thinking that there was no hope for me to be his lover. He was just looking straight. I mean when I see him, he is always with a girl. Yeah he doesn't have a relationship, fortunately. He was one night stand guy and it was pissing me off. I wanna kill every girl or boy that who touched him in that way. I shook my head and got out of my thoughts. Then i noticed that I was standing there and just staring at him. He turned to me and our eyes met. He didn't give attention to me and continued to walk. I looked down for my tears to not spill. I just didn't want anyone to see me with eyes full of tears. I didn't look back and walked to home. When I arrived home I didn't say a word and head myself to my room. I locked the door and then buried my head to pillow for tears to spill. I just could't handle with my love to him. It was just hurting, hurting me more than everything. I wanted to cuddle up with him, kiss him and hold his hand. When people push me, I wanted him to throw himself forward everybody and say that I was his. GOD! I just wanted him to love me. Was it too much? I threw my thoughts away and closed my eyes for sleep.

When I woke up, it was nearly night. I got out from bed and went downstairs. I entered to kitchen and opened the fridge for find some foods to eat. I found a pizza box then I opened it, fortunately there was two slices of pizza. I took them and put them into microwave. When it was done, I put them into a plate and take a can of coke from fridge. I ate and put my plate to dishwasher. I looked to my watch, it was 11:30 p.m. I didn't want my mom or sisters to wake up. So I took my coat and keys. Then I wore my vans and threw myself out. I just didn't know what to do. But i didn't want to stay at home either. There was a park near here. I decided to go there and started to walk. When I got here, there was no one around. I sat on a bench and took out my phone to look at notifications. I didn't have too much friends. So I didn't have any notifications about anything but games. I just watched around; silence, until somebody sat next to me. I lifted my head up to see the person. When I did it, my heart started to beat faster. Cos it was Harry. Yeah, Harry; the boy who I fall for, Harry the Sex God, Harry the perfectness' sign. GOSH! It was Harry, Harry fucking Styles.

"Did you finish?" he said and my cheeks started to redden. Before I looked down, he smirked. I tried to not spell when I talked.

"S-sorry." I blushed even more. His smirk widened. God! I was messing everything up. He didn't give attention to my apologize and asked/said;

" A little boy like you shouldn't be out at this time. What are you doing? " I couldn't hear him, because I was just staring at his plumpy pink lips. OH GOD! They were so kissable.

"Hey, who am I talking to? " he turned to me and caught me. With a smirk he got up. Gosh! He was going to go. I fucked everything up!! Why am I like this? Why-

"C'mon Louis, let me take you home." I was just going to nod then i noticed that he called me with my name. But I didn't tell my name to him! WTF!!??

"H-how d-do y-you-u kn-know my n-na-name?" I just spelled with fear and excitement.

"How could I not? " he replied. He was right. He was Harry Styles, of course he knew everybody. I nodded and stood up.

We both didn't talk all the way. When we arrived at my home, he took something out of his pocket then I noticed that it was my phone. He gave it to me and said before he left.

"Be more careful, little one." I just stood there forawhile then I took my keys out and unlocked the door. I went upstairs to my room and got in. I took my coat out and make my way to the bathroom, to brush my teeth. When I finished brushing my teeth, i got out of the bathroom and walked to my bed. When I pulled my phone out to check, I saw that there was a message. I opened it and read with surprise.

Harry:

"Good night, princess xx"


End file.
